lets talk about sex
by lady kobato
Summary: Hablemos de sexo ..un programa de radio de una doctora con muchos problemas encima... mal mal muy mal summary ..pero ustedes juzguen lo que contiene la historia se que les gustara espero la disfruten mucho ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo aparezco ahora con una ADAPTACIÓN de la Novela romántica ``let`s talk about sex`` de la escritora Liz Carlyle . **

**Como dije arriba es una adaptación la novela no me pertenece tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia , los personajes principales y algunos secundarios son de las fabulosas Clamp. Yo solo la adapte para que disfrutemos y hagamos volar nuestra imaginación con esta novela… espero la disfruten**

**He mejorado un poco **

**Y para que no haya confusiones será así**

**** los asteriscos son cambio de escena ****

**Los diálogos no están confusos cada diálogo está separado y tendrá una pequeña línea **

**Ok creo q eso es todo espero les guste la adaptación. ****Ok vamos a leer…**

**OJO N/A es nota de la autora en este caso sera nota de la editor a (n/e**

…

**Let's talk about sex**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Hablemos de sexo**

"Hey, ¡Esto es _**Hablemos de sexo**_"! La elegante, profesional voz se esparcía por las ondas. "Nuestra próxima llamada es de Shouta de Higashi-ku ,Fukuoka. Shouta , estás en el aire con la doctora Sakura Kinomoto ".

Dentro de la acristalada cabina de sonido, Sakura escuchaba a través de sus auriculares la fuerte e irregular respiración de Shouta .

"Hum,si" dijo él finalmente, jadeando por el teléfono."Hum, ¿Es la doctora Sakura ?"

"Buenas tardes Shouta ", dijo Sakura suavemente. "Eres nuestra siguiente llamada. ¿Tenías una pregunta o algún comentario?"

"Hum, bien, si." Shouta de Higashi-ku estaba definitivamente cortado. "Yo, me gustaría, tenía una pregunta. Yo qui-quiero preguntar, hum, sobre los chicos. Cuando están, ya sabes, están haciéndose..."

"Ah, ya veo", Sakura agregó amablemente. "Una pregunta ¿sobre la masturbación?"

"Si, eso" Shouta respiró muy fuerte de nuevo sobre el auricular."

Bien, uh, bueno, mi, um, mi tío me dijo algo una vez. Acerca de..., acerca de eso. Me dijo que sí lo hacías, ya sabes, mucho, eso podría hacer que te volvieras así como ciego o algo".

"Bueno, ese es un cuento de viejas muy común." Dijo Sakura , hablando muy tranquila por su micrófono. "Pero no hay nada cierto en ello, Shouta . Creo que tu tío estaba tan solo tomándote el pelo".

"Um...doctora Sakura , ¿está segura?"

Sakura hizo una pausa de un segundo. "¿La masturbación es un problema para ti Shouta ?" preguntó con serenidad."Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Te sientes culpable por ello? Porque no deberías, ya sabes. Es una cosa perfectamente natural para que la haga un hombre sano en privado. Y no es de la incumbencia de nadie más."

"Oh, no, yo no lo hago." Dijo Shouta , subiendo una octava la voz. "Yo estaba, como, ya sabe, solo preguntándome si mi tío estaba mintiendo. Eso es todo".

"Ya veo" La paciencia de Sakura se deslizó por un agujero.

"Shouta , ¿se ha vuelto ciego tu tío?"

"Hum...pues no".

"Entonces está mintiendo"

"Oh"

A través de la cristalera, ella vio a toya sonreír burlonamente y agitar un dedo sobre su garganta. Hora de concluir. Sakura empujó su silla hacia atrás y señaló a su ingeniero de sonido que desconectara a Shouta.

"Y hasta aquí el tiempo que dedicamos hoy a _**Hablemos de**_ _**sexo **_", ronroneó por el micro. " Esta es la doctora Sakura Kinomoto invitándote a unirte a nosotros el próximo viernes, cuando mi invitado especial será el terapeuta sexual doctor Jeffrey Bozner, hablando sobre su nuevo libro _**Sexo saludable, matrimonio**_ _**saludable. **_Gracias por sintonizarnos".

A través del cristal Sakura vio a su ingeniero darle a un botón y quitarse los auriculares. El tema de la canción _**true love**_ resonó en su oído. Sakura se quitó los cascos y agitó sus

rizos mientras toya rodeaba el cristal de separación haciendo un obsceno gesto con la mano.

"Caray, ¡que pandilla de perdedores!" su cultivada voz de anuncio había desaparecido. "¿Dónde están aquellas frustradas amas de casa cuando yo necesito un poco de emoción doctora?"

"Toya , eres patético" Sakura se levantó y deslizó su silla bajo el escritorio. "¿Dónde está Kaho ?"

En ese momento, la asistente de Sakura entró rápidamente en la cabina de sonido, su salvaje pelo castaño volando tras ella.

"La secretaria de Jezz Bozner acaba de cancelar" dijo Kaho sin respiración. "Él está de camino al hospital. Parece que aquellos famosos trillizos están a punto de aparecer"

"Maldición", dijo sakura.

"Y el doctor Despiza llamó esta mañana. El jefe de departamento dice que uno de vosotros tiene que tomar otra clase de Derivación y Desarrollo para el semestre de primavera". Kaho paró para reírse.

"Dice que lanzó una moneda y tú perdiste".

A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que despotricar. "Bien, mierda"

"Sip, bueno, continua cagándote en todo cariño, aún es peor"

Sakura gimió. "¿Cómo qué?"

Kaho explotó una pompa de chicle. "Terada acaba de llegar de Nueva York para verte. Es a cerca de tu contrato, y Sakura querida, tiene esa hermética, idiota mirada, de jugador de póquer en su cara de nuevo"

Toya metió la cara entre ellas. "Guau, mi corazón sangra por ti doctora", dijo demasiado alegremente. "Bueno, me largo chicas. Llego tarde a una abrasadora y caliente cita para comer"

"¿Dónde?" soltó Kaho "

"¿Abajo en el Club del Velludo Conejo?" "Sip, eres para mearse de risa, kaho" dijo toya saliendo por la puerta.

"Pero ¿Y que pasa con mi sindicato?" gimió Sakura haciendo caso omiso de ellos.

"Estamos los octavos en la lista del sector ahora. Dios, ¡hoy hemos recibido una llamada desde Kalamazoo!"

Kaho frunció los labios. " A Terada no le importa una mierda

Sakura . Te lo digo. No le sacarás ni un duro a ese agarrado hasta que tu lista de oyentes se confirme - y entonces solo si das la talla"

"Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevará?"

"Tendrás que preguntarle a Terada". Kaho le puso una fría mano sobre el hombro. "Lo siento cariño"

_**Mierda, mierda, mierda. **_Sakura cerró los ojos y vio cómo su nuevo sedan S80 desaparecía en el mundo de ensueño de donde había llegado. Negro. Iba a ser negro. Con un motor turbo-inyección, control dinámico de estabilidad, y ruedas de aleación de 17 pulgadas. Un símbolo de su nuevo y emocionante estilo de vida, nada que ver con su ranchera. Oh, demonios ¿a quién estaba engañando? Su nuevo estilo de vida era una fantasía. A penas tenía tiempo para lo que quedaba del anterior. Pero necesitaba un coche ya. En los tres últimos meses había estado tirada en la I-40 al menos una docena de veces, y su vieja ranchera escupía humo como un helicóptero Blackhawk con la cola destrozada. De cualquier forma la imagen de pelea la fortaleció. Por una vez en su vida, sakura no iba a abandonar sin luchar. Hoy dispararía su primera andanada en lo que sin duda estaba destinado a ser una larga y agotadora batalla. Pero Terada se iba a enfrentar con una mujer desesperada.

"Kaho " dijo, cogiendo de un tirón su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta."Soy una mujer, escucha mi grito de guerra. Y esta mujer **tiene que tener **un coche nuevo".

Momentáneamente Kaho dudó. "Vale, de acuerdo entonces" dijo finalmente. "Adelante chica".

POR SUPUESTO, la entrevista con la comadreja de Terada fue mucho menos que agradable. El programa era demasiado reciente, se había quejado él. Ellos todavía estaban captando oyentes y evaluando opciones de programación. Más dinero estaba fuera de discusión en estos momentos. ¿Quizás podrían hablarlo más adelante, en un par de meses? Entre dientes Sakura dijo _**que te jodan**_, y se marchó enseguida.

******…******************************************* **********

Todavía no eran las cinco de la tarde cuando, pacientemente, llevó su antigua ranchera Volvo hacia abajo por Yamato dori Drive*, la calle que bordeaba el final del exclusivo Hidden Tomoeda Lake. A través de la bóveda de árboles de resplandecientes rojos y dorados, el sol de Tokyo, cambiante y veteado, resplandecía sobre el salpicadero. En Yamato Dori el tiempo era todavía estupendo, aunque el calendario dijera que estaban en octubre. En la puerta de seguridad giró a la derecha, sorteó al guarda uniformado, y con cuidado se dirigió hacia el escáner para que leyera el código colocado en su ventana trasera. La puerta se abrió con un zumbido, el guarda la saludo, y Sakura se deslizó dentro. La primera media milla de Hidden Tomoeda Lake serpenteaba entre una fila de monstruosidades arquitectónicas de cinco habitaciones y la subdivisión de un campo de golf. Sakura metió segunda y la ranchera resopló circulando a las obligatorias quince millas por hora. Aquí en los exclusivos Hidden Tomoeda Lake, estaba considerada una ordinaria falta de educación ir rápido cerca de los terrenos de juego, algo así como poner en peligro las vidas de los bien asegurados y forrados miembros del club. Una humillante carta de la Asociación de Propietarios de Hidden Tomoeda Lakes se te enviaba para penalizarte, pero Sakura siempre había albergado la secreta sospecha de que lo que haría la asociación probablemente sería quemar una cruz hecha de vieja madera en tu patio. Cerca del hoyo doceavo un trío de delgadas rubias se entretenía en un bunker de tierra, sus monísimas ropas de marca sencillamente gritaban "¡Talbot!". Al sonido del retumbar del viejo coche de Sakura al pasar, el trío se giró y le dirigió una de esas largas miradas, que la gente de dinero de Tokyo daba, como evaluando si ella pertenecía allí. ¿O lo estaba imaginando? Las mujeres de inmediato volvieron a su bunker de tierra. Pero ella no pertenecía allí ¿No? El destino, en la forma de su enloquecedor ex-marido Yukito, la había colocado en medio de Hidden Tomoeda Lakes, luego la había abandonado, dejándola que se sintiera como un marciano cuya nave espacial se hubiera estrellado en algún extraño lugar. Sakura levantó la barbilla y continuó conduciendo, maldiciendo por doceava vez que el próximo mes pondría la maldita casa a la venta. Tendría alfombras limpias, cristales relucientes, vaciaría los armarios; todas aquellas tareas para las que no había podido encontrar tiempo durante el pasado año eran ahora esenciales para hacer parecer la casa prístina y virginal para el nuevo y feliz propietario de la hipoteca. Y ¡Oh! Menuda hipoteca. Yukito seguramente sería un brillante cirujano plástico, pero por lo visto suspendió matemáticas con un 0. A la entrada de su empinado camino de acceso, Sakura observó un camión de Electricidad y Luz Southern aparcado a pocos metros calle arriba. Ignorándolo, se alzó para abrir su buzón, pescando otro montón de facturas, e intentó no gritar. Entonces metió primera, aceleró y rezó para que la ranchera no se calara. No lo hizo. Avanzó lentamente colina arriba, apretó el mando a distancia de la puerta del garaje y...nada. Sakura le dio vueltas a la manivela y bajó la ventanilla, se inclinó hacia afuera y escuchó, y apretó de nuevo. Nada. Bueno, solo un horrible, impotente chirrido. Maldición. Primero el coche ¿y ahora el garaje? Sakura arrancó el mando del parasol e hizo intención de lanzarlo hacia los rododendros. Justo entonces, allá al fondo, algo captó su atención. Una gran, reluciente motosierra Husqvarna. Su anciano vecino, Bud Basham estaba plantado sobre una roca, sobresaliendo sobre sus parterres de flores, blandiendo el aparato como un lunático. Dos empleados de la compañía eléctrica, un hombre y una mujer, estaban en el patio de Sakura con las manos en las caderas gritándole a Bud. El primer empleado tenía una podadora de 10 pies de largo y el segundo un sujetapapeles. Detrás de ellos permanecía un hombre ancho de espaldas con un blazer azul, las piernas separadas y una expresión clara de cabreo que se veía incluso a 50 yardas de distancia. Estaba agitando las manos diciéndoles que se calmaran y se tranquilizaran de una puta vez. Bud, que nunca había sido del tipo pasivo, respondió alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y acelerando la motosierra a todo lo que daba. La Husqvarna bramó y resonó como un nido de avispas cabreadas. Curiosa, Sakura paró el contacto. Desafortunadamente el viejo Volvo eligió ese momento para dar un pistonazo. La explosión rebotó en la puerta del garaje como el sonido de un disparo y...se armó el follón. La mujer de la compañía eléctrica gritó y se tiró al suelo. Como si actuara instintivamente el Sr. Blazer azul lanzó su cuerpo protectoramente sobre el de ella. Bud arrojó la motosierra, dejándola repiqueteando y chisporroteando sobre las rocas. El segundo empleado lanzó su podadora y corrió a cubrirse. Para entonces se dieron cuenta de la situación real y se quedaron como congelados, como si un director de una serie de televisión hubiese gritado "¡corten!".

Muerta de vergüenza, Sakura abrió la puerta de su coche con un chirrido quejumbroso y avanzó lentamente medio camino. En un santiamén, el Sr. Blazer azul se había levantado y ayudaba a la electricista a ponerse de pie. "Lo siento" gritó Sakura desde el fondo.

"Mala distribución".

El empleado que corría paró un poco más allá todo colorado del sofoco. Sakura cerró la puerta de un portazo y lo adelantó. Entonces lo vio. Su exuberante hilera de pinos no era ahora más que una línea de cepas. Montones de verde follaje se amontonaban al fondo de su propiedad, y el penetrante olor a hojas perennes llenaba sus fosas nasales. Horrorizada, Sakura pasó por el lado del indignado Sr. Blazer azul, y siguió hasta el límite de su propiedad. sakura se puso las manos en el pecho

"¡Mis árboles!" gritó. "Buen Dios ¿Qué ha pasado con mis árboles?"

"Intenté decírselo sakura " alardeó Bud Basham, la papada temblando de indignación mientras bajaba tras su sierra mecánica.

"Les dije que te sentaría como el demonio. Y les advertí que no se acercaran aquí. Vi a ese mocoso acercar su podadora a mis enebros y ¡Caramba! Le he puesto fin."

La empleada caminó hacia ella.

"Sus árboles estaban en el espacio de subdivisión señora" dijo, sacudiéndose aún césped de su uniforme. "La compañía SP&L tiene un derecho de paso por ahí, y estamos despejando de árboles los cables de alta tensión. Tenemos que hacerlo señora. Es una nueva política de la empresa"

Sakura se giró y la miró con incredulidad.

"¿Despejando?" gritó "Pero los han... ¡los han asesinado!"

La mujer se encogió de hombros, pero por su expresión no se sentía indiferente. "Han decidido que es más barato cortarlos señora, más que podarlos todos los años" dijo amablemente. "La gente se quejó mucho tras quedarse sin electricidad durante la tormenta de nieve el año pasado. SP&L no tiene alternativa. Son las nuevas reglas, empezaron esta misma semana".

Sakura había estado dando conferencias en la costa oeste durante la pasada tormenta de nieve, pero todavía recordaba haber escuchado sobre el horror que sus vecinos habían sufrido. Enormes árboles habían sido arrancados y habían tumbado líneas públicas útiles por todo el estado, y en Yamato Dori, muchos habían estado sin electricidad o calefacción durante una semana. Candelabros, propano, y agua embotellada desaparecieron de los estantes de los almacenes. SP&L se vio sobrepasado. La gente estaba indignada.

"Ya veo", murmuró Sakura , mirando al Sr. Blazer azul, cuya expresión había pasado de exasperada a ciertamente socarrona. Descaradamente le tendió la mano.

"No creo que tenga el placer", dijo dulcemente. "Sakura Kinomoto . Siento lo del coche. Creo que necesita una puesta a punto".

"Si, o la eutanasia", sugirió en un lento y profundo acento a lo que parecia chino .

Perezosamente levantó la mano para apartar un mechón de pelo castaño de su cara. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta del arma, un gran pedazo de letal acero negro, asomando de una pistolera bajo su chaqueta.

"¿Planeaba disparar y acabar con mis miserias?" preguntó levantando una ceja. "¿O la lleva solo para aparentar?"

Su dura boca se suavizó, y tomó la mano que ella aún extendía.

"Shaoran Li ", gruñó. "Sargento Shaoran Li. Vivo detrás de usted." Sacudió la cabeza hacia la masacre de plantas."En Yamato Dori ".

Yamato Dori Drive era una hermosa calle que discurría pasada la gran entrada de Hidden Tomoeda Lakes, pero no era definitivamente parte de aquello. Por primera vez, Sakura realmente **miró **la propiedad que lindaba a su parte trasera. Shaoran li vivía en una intrincada casa rústica edificada sobre un enorme terreno dotado con una mezcla de robles, pinos, y montones de azaleas, casi tantas como en las perfectamente colocadas, artificialmente regadas, zonas ajardinadas de Hidden Tomoeda Lakes. Ahora que el espeso follaje había desaparecido, Sakura podía divisar la larga, estrecha y lujosa piscina que bordeaba el porche trasero de Li , y el jacuzzi situado a su lado. Arrimado a la línea divisoria de su propiedad emergía algún tipo de taller, parte del cual estaba abierto por dos lados, donde parecía que Li estaba en el proceso de destripar un pequeño coche deportivo rojo. Una montaña de leña estaba situada cerca- de la de verdad, claro, no de esos pequeños paquetes plastificados y repipis del Kroger.

"Mire, Sr. Basham", dijo arrastrando las palabras Li ,

trayendo de vuelta al presente a sakura . "Al final va a tener que dejar a estos empleados hacer su trabajo".

Bud estaba ahora acunando la aporreada motosierra naranja como si fuera su nieto favorito. "No será hoy Shaoran " dijo en un tono impertinente.

Li se encogió de hombros, como si su negra y gran arma estuviese haciéndole una rozadura. "Bien, es hora de dejarlo", dijo con autoridad.

"Vosotros, amigos regresar a SP&L y decirles que envíen a alguien para explicar estas normas. Realmente siento lo que ha ocurrido hoy, pero no pueden simplemente enviar a sus empleados sin una palabra o un aviso".

Los trabajadores de la compañía se encogieron de hombros, alzaron un par de herramientas de poderoso aspecto, y se dirigieron hacia su camión. Terminado el alboroto, Bud Bashman subió con dificultad la colina con su motosierra. Sakura se encogió de hombros también. Al infierno con los pinos muertos. Como la casa, los árboles habían sido idea de Yukito. Él le había exigido al vendedor de la inmobiliaria que los plantara allí, para escudarse de la gentuza que él tenía claro que viviría en Yamato Dori Drive. Ahora la vista de los

árboles de Yukito talados le daba a Sakura una perversa clase de placer. A su lado, Shaoran Li se aclaró la garganta, y de repente Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con "la gentuza" en cuestión, un gran, hosco vecino, quien ella nunca se había molestado en conocer.

"Entonces, Dra. Sakura", dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Por fin nos conocemos".

Así que él sabía quién era ella. Sakura sintió un ramalazo de irritación. La gente siempre la etiquetaba por su imagen de la radio, cuando en realidad, ella también trabajó como asistente de un profesor de psicología, colaboró en proyectos de investigación para media Ivy League y era la co-autora de dos libros de texto. Pero vamos,

Li no parecía del tipo académico.

"Eh, quiero agradecerle que calmara a Bud" dijo, intentando sonar graciosa. "Tiene muy mal genio pero un buen corazón"

Li resopló. "Es un viejo loco, eso es lo que es" respondió.

"Pero no lo perderé de vista"

Sakura intentó sonreír. "¿Empezó como un inocente transeúnte?"

Li asintió con la cabeza.

"Justo volvía a casa de la oficina. Podía oír gritar a Basham desde mi buzón."

"Así que ¿es un poli eh?

Li frunció el ceño. " CRF tokyo ( ". Central Readiness Force``.)

"Oh" dijo Sakura . "He realizado algunos trabajos para ellos".

Li levantó las cejas al oír eso. "¿Si?"

Sakura sonrío con tirantez. "Un caso de un violador en serie en Okinawa el año pasado" dijo. "Necesitaban algunas de mis investigaciones sobre el comportamiento de los depredadores sexuales en el tribunal. Y tuve mi cara empapelada en todas las televisiones por cable durante todo el proceso. Fue bastante desagradable"

Li gruñó. "No más que un tópico para una tertulia en un programa de radio, por cierto".

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él. Hacia arriba tuvo que ser ya que Li probablemente mediría cerca de dos metros con sus grandes pies descalzos.

"No, ciertamente no lo es"

Él miró sobre su hombro a su casa como si estuviera impaciente por irse. "Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho Dra. Sakura " dijo volviéndose.

" Lo siento, no pude salvar su estupendo paisaje. Sé que a sus colegas en Hidden Tomoeda Lakes les gusta su privacidad."

Sakura captó la indirecta de sarcasmo en su tono, y aquello la encendió. "Ningún problema" dijo dulcemente." Me voy a mudar. Pero espero que **le **gusten **sus **nuevos vecinos, Sr. Li porque tendrán una vista que te cagas de su jacuzzi"

Vio como los ojos de él relampaguearon y su mandíbula se tensó. Entonces Sakura lo rodeó con un alegre gesto le dijo adiós con la mano y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Para Sakura , la edición del viernes de _**Hablemos de sexo **_se convirtió en una maldita pesadilla. Entraron al menos diez llamadas para el ausente Dr. Bozner, cuyo libro acababa de irrumpir en la lista de los best-seller del New York Times, y quien les hubiese reportado un candente éxito si finalmente hubiese aparecido. Los oyentes que permanecían conectados resultaron maniáticos, asquerosos y pervertidos. A Sakura le gustaba su nuevo programa de radio, realmente le gustaba. Y ella pensaba que podía influir en la vida de la gente sacando los insanos tópicos que se transmitían sobre la sexualidad del armario y airearlos en saludables relaciones físicas a través de las ondas. Pero a veces Toya hacía una cagada de trabajo eligiendo entre los bichos raros antes de poner las llamadas en antena. Después del trabajo Sakura condujo hasta el banco para transferir dinero desde su rápidamente-disminuida cuenta de ahorro. Había sumado su creciente montón de facturas después de decirle adiós al jovial Sr. Li el miércoles y se dio cuenta, como siempre, que quedaba todavía mucho mes y no tenía un duro. Una vez que aparcó, Sakura apretó el embrague y miró fijamente las brillantes puertas de cristal y metal. Odiaba tener que visitar el banco de nuevo. Odiaba tener veintinueve años y todavía cargar con un sorprendente crédito de cuando era estudiante, por no mencionar una gran y horrible casa que ella nunca quiso realmente. Justo entonces, el Volvo se estremeció, resopló y dejó de funcionar.

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante. _**Bien, todo es culpa tuya **_podía oír a su madre criticándola. _**Fuiste una tonta firmando ese acuerdo prematrimonial. Un hombre debería mantener a su mujer, Delia, no empobrecerla.**_

Oh, sus padres se habían emocionado cuando ella se casó con un doctor. Ahora creían que ella fue arrogante, terca y loca. Pero Sakura había querido un matrimonio no un ticket de comidas. Ella había querido niños, una familia real, y había querido edificar su propia carrera. E incluso si Yukito había cambiado su forma de pensar sobre los niños, había tenido éxito en su carrera. Sus ingresos eran escasamente la tercera parte de los de su ex-marido, pero eran suficientes para vivir bien. Pronto estaría vendida la casa, y podrían repartirse el patrimonio. Entonces los sueños de Sakura de un coche nuevo y un nuevo apartamento se harían realidad. Con aquel, de algún modo, consolador pensamiento, Sakura salió del coche, pero en ese mismo instante las puertas acristaladas del banco se abrieron, y la nueva esposa de Yukito salió, con su largo y rojizo pelo ondeando. Nakuru era alta, bronceada y totalmente ajena a la presencia de Sakura. Levantando su cara hacia el sol, Nakuru se colocó un par de gafas de sol Oakley de diseño, que probablemente costarían más que el valor que tenía el coche de Sakura , entonces apretó el mando y abrió la puerta de un descapotable Jaguar XK8 verde oliva. El coche rugió, entonces se incorporó con destreza entre el tráfico, dejando atrás a Sakura con el corazón destrozado. Si, había mucho que envidiarle a Nakuru. Y esta vez era mucho más que su pelo o su coche. Sakura había sido incapaz de ignorar la suelta túnica azul pre-mamá que la nueva Sra. Tsukishiro llevaba sobre sus estrechas mallas extensibles. No había error en el ligero incremento de su barriga. Y esta vez no era la clase de michelines que el viejo Yukito pudiera quitar con una liposucción. ¡Bien! Ahí quedaban las viejas quejas de Yukito sobre que el embarazo arruinaba la figura de una mujer. Probablemente las abandonó en el altar.

Oh, al infierno con Yukito y su ingreso. Todo tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Harta y desalentada, Sakura se introdujo de nuevo en el Volvo, dijo una oración, y arrancó el motor. Resopló y petardeó, pero lo sacó del parking. De hecho, hizo todo el camino por la I-40 y casi-_**casi**_- todo el camino abajo Yamato Dori. Y entonces, solo aun vergonzoso cuarto de milla de la entrada de Hidden Tomoeda Lakes, empezó a resollar de nuevo. Sakura le quitó gas, preguntándose si podría hacerlo deslizarse hasta la puerta de seguridad. Nop. El Volvo entró en una agonía y trompicones que apenas llegó más lejos de la entrada para coches alineada de árboles de su derecha, y de repente dejó de funcionar. Sakura estaba todavía desesperadamente intentando arrancar el coche cuando una camioneta negra Silverado voló hacia la entrada. Era definitivamente uno de esos momentos de la vida de _**Oh, mierda**_. Desesperada ella le dio de nuevo al arranque mientras las luces del Silverado se veían más y más y más grandes. _**Jesucristo, ¿se iba**_ _**a dar cuenta alguna vez?**_ Entonces, en el último instante, la camioneta frenó, y la bestia negra derrapó parando en una nube de polvo y hojas secas. Toda cortada Sakura bajó de la ranchera justo cuando un hombre grande y ancho de espaldas con un pantalón corto y amplio de Adidas saltaba del Silverado. Se quedó parado en la nube de polvo, con las manos levantadas en un expresivo gesto de esos de _**¡Me cago en la puta!**_

El bochorno de Sakura cambió rápidamente a una total humillación

cuando el polvo se aclaró.

_**¿shaoran li ?**_

Sintiéndose un poco mareada pasó la mirada sobre el Silverado. Sip, ahí estaba, su casa grande y horrorosa, visible a través del patio arbolado de Li . Divertido que nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerlo antes. Y el hombre, ¡oh! el hombre, le iba a hacer pagar de una vez aquella despedida con mala leche de hacía dos días. Su expresión lo hacía evidentemente claro. Li estaba plantado ahora delante de su Volvo, con las manos en las caderas. "Bien Dra. Sakura " dijo bruscamente, "nos encontramos de nuevo".

Sakura se mordió el labio. "Lo siento" dijo. "Justo se estropeó aquí".

Shaoran hizo un gesto señalando hacia la carretera.

"Bien, póngalo en punto muerto y empújelo fuera de mi acceso cielo", gruñó, " porque llego tarde a una partida de baloncesto, y créame, necesitaba jodidamente el ejercicio".

Sakura abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero no salió ni un sonido. En su lugar, sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. ¿Qué más era posible que le fuese mal ese día? Shaoran Li quiso tragarse sus resentidas palabras casi tan pronto como salieron de su boca. Casi, porque le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que aquello eran realmente lágrimas brillando en los ojos verdes turquesa de Sakura Kinomoto . De repente Shaoran casi se alegró de que su madre estuviese muerta. Porque si hubiese vivido, le habría dado de palmetazos con una vara en el culo sin ninguna duda. Aunque rica y creída como debía de ser Sakura Kinomoto , era una dama en apuros. Y llevaba unos zapatos sensacionales.

"Eh, mira Doc, lo siento" dijo deslizando los dedos bajo la rendija

del capó del Volvo. "He tenido un par de días realmente horribles en el trabajo, y estoy de malas pulgas. Normalmente no soy tan gilipollas".

"Bueno, caray, lo siento ¡me he venido abajo! Con la cara pálida, Sakura Kinomoto rodeó el coche. "¿Qu-qué está haciendo?"

Shaoran encontró el seguro, lo hizo saltar, y empujó el capó hacia arriba.

"Déjeme darle un vistazo" dijo. "Creo que puedo perderme un juego de pelota".

"¡Oh, el cielo nos libre!" dijo ella fríamente. "Sólo déme un empujón, y llamaré al club del auto desde el teléfono móvil" En respuesta, el metió las manos en los bolsillos y giró sobre sus talones.

"Eh, Doc, está bien." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Le hago sombra a los mecánicos... Así que ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesita una puesta a punto?"

Con esto, su furia desapareció, y ella pateó de forma ausente una pequeña piedra con la puntera de sus negros zapatos de tacón alto.

"Bueno, lo que yo _**necesito **_es un coche nuevo" dijo suspirando. "Pero eso no va a ocurrir hasta que venda la casa. Así que, sí, necesito una puesta a punto. Probablemente una revisión completa. Nunca se si creerme lo que los mecánicos me dicen"

Shaoran recorrió con los ojos el mugriento motor. "¿De verdad vas a vender?"

Sakura respiró.

"Estoy en ello, sí" Admitió. "Pero los últimos meses han sido un infierno. Enseño y viajo un montón. Así que parecía más fácil sencillamente firmar el cheque de la hipoteca y seguir adelante, pero la verdad es que odio esa casa. Y no puedo mantenerla tampoco"

Shaoran intentó no parecer escéptico. "¿Eres la esposa de Yukito Tsukishiro, no?"

"Ex-esposa" respondió, un poco demasiado rá entrecerró los ojos y miró el sol de la tarde. Estaba intentando no sentir lástima por Sakura Kinomoto . Pero la sentía, y no podía evitarlo. Sus defensas habían caído, y a pesar de su ceñido vestido negro y su perfecto peinado de peluquería, ella empezaba a parecer joven y vulnerable. Peor, él estaba empezando a tener la incómoda sensación de que ella no era rica ni con aires de superioridad. De hecho, parecía realmente adorable. Y terriblemente preciosa. Y estaban aquellos zapatos, zapatos que hacían a un hombre pensar en cosas dolorosamente pervertidas y eróticas**.(n/e esto me deja sin palabras no sabía que los hombres pensaran eso de los tacones algo nuevo para mí )** _**Jesús. **_Shaoran hizo girar sus hombros, intentando relajarse. Intentando dejar de mirar sus zapatos. Se empezaba a sentir avergonzado de sus vehementes palabras. Era bien cierto que sakura kinomoto no tenía la culpa de que su día hubiese sido una autentica mierda. Lo menos que él podía hacer era ayudarla a salir del aprieto.

"Entonces" dijo finalmente "Veamos si podemos sacar este ruidoso cacharro a la parte de atrás de mi casa. Dra. Sakura. Acabo justamente de empezar mis dos semanas de vacaciones, así que yo puedo ponerle a punto el coche."

Sakura estaba estupefacta.

"Pero...no me conoce. Su familia-ustedes deben tener planes"

Los ojos de Li se arrastraron sobre ella.

"No, no la conozco" admitió con una voz que tenía un tono algo más bajo, pero muy cálida.

"Y no tengo ninguna familia. No aquí, de todos modos. Y mis vacaciones, bueno, digamos que han sido inesperadas".

Sakura no sabía que pensar. El coste de una revisión del motor sería probablemente tres veces más que el valor que tenía el coche si la necesitara. Pero este hombre extraño, grande, y de apariencia muy viril, ¿estaba ofreciéndole trabajar en ello como un favor? Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

"Y ahora ¿por qué querría pasar parte de sus vacaciones trabajando en mi coche ?"

Por fin él se rió, una risa rica, sexy, que venía de algún profundo lugar de su pecho.

"Porque las manos ociosas hacen trabajar al diablo, Dra. Sakura " dijo levantando las palmas como rindiéndose. "Eso es lo que mi abuela Li dice"

_**Trabajar al diablo**_. Las palabras eran vagamente fascinantes, las manos mucho más. Las palmas de Li eran anchas, los dedos largos y contundentes. Un pulgar tenía una uña magullada, y en el dedo índice izquierdo, una cicatriz corría desde el primer nudillo hasta el interior de sus callosa palma, las marcas de la sutura eran plenamente visibles. Eran manos de un obrero. Manos de un guerrero. Jesús, se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación. De todos modos, **no se podía negar que Li era un excelente ejemplo de lo que es un hombre, si tu preferías a los hombres...bueno, un poco Primitivos ( n/e me encanta esto que dice )**. Sakura tragó con dificultad, apartó la mirada de las manos de él, y dirigió su atención bastante imprudentemente a su jacuzzi.

¿Cómo imaginas que estaría un hombre como aquel sin ropa?

"Entonces Dra. Sakura , ¿qué dice?" preguntó Li , su voz sugerentemente profunda,

"¿Quiere dejarme husmear bajo su capó?"

Sakura sintió que se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies. Li hizo un ahogado y pequeño ruido al fondo de su garganta.

"Caray, Doc, se está sonrojando" murmuró, " Déme un respiro"

"No me estoy sonrojando" mintió Sakura .

"Estoy-hace-calor aquí afuera. Y francamente Sr. Li he tenido una semana de mierda.

Mire a mis pinos. Convertidos en malditos tocones. Por encima de eso, mi jefe es un gilipollas y mi coche no funciona. Casi no evito una nueva versión de "La masacre de la motosierra de Texas". La nueva esposa de mi ex-marido casi me arrolla con su nuevo modelo de Jaguar. Y oh, no olvidemos esto la mitad de los pervertidos de la costa este me llamaron para charlar esta tarde".

Li mostró una rápida y sexy sonrisa burlona.

"Oh, sí, aquella Doris Jean de okinawa era una chavala terrorífica", recalcó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Dónde consigue la gente ese equipo sado, de todos modos?" ¿En el "Sadomasoquista'R Us?"

Sakura se ruborizó profundamente y rápidamente bajó la mirada.

"Usted...usted ¿es...un fan?"

Shaoran li estaba ahora lanzando al aire despreocupadamente sus llaves del coche.

"Oh, sí, Dra. Sakura " contestó suavemente. "Uno muy grande. Uno realmente muy grande"

Fue solo entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de donde había aterrizado su mirada. Estaba mirando directamente la entrepierna de Shaoran Li (n/e sakura pervertida ).

* * *

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************OK llegamos al final la canción que suela el oranguran de Toya es true love una muy buena canción de Pink ahí abajo tienen unos pequeños significado de lo que son las palabras o algunas palabras y lugares.

*Kroger = Grandes comercios con múltiples secciones, especializados en las necesidades del hogar.

*Ivy League = Nombre generalmente aplicado a ocho universidades (Brown, Columbia, Cornell,Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton y Yale) que a lo largo de los años han tenido interesesComunes tanto en las materias lectivas como deportivas.

*CRF tokyo ( ". Central Readiness Force) es algo asi como las fuerzas especiales en Japón lo pueden buscar en Wikipedia si gustan

*Yamato dori bueno en google earth me aparece como una autopista

Si tiene dudas preguntas o algún comentario me lo escriben


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo como dije en el primero es una ADAPTACIÓN la historia no es mía como ninguno de los personajes que aparecen espero lo disfruten

Capitulo 2

Sakura saltó de la cama el sábado por la mañana a las siete, y se embutió en su sudadera favorita. Una vez abajó, golpeó el botón plateado de la cafetera alemana de cuatrocientos dólares de Yukito ,y la escuchó coger una medida exacta de mezcla de moka-Kona. La máquina descargó el café a través del filtro, el agua comenzó a silbar, y Sakura bajó la cuesta de la entrada para recoger el periódico. Cuando saltaba sobre la rampa de su camino de entrada, pudo ver su ranchera, su gran puerta trasera asomaba en el cobertizo de Shaoran Li y el capó ya estaba abierto. Parecía que Li era un madrugador.

Después de servirse su primera taza de café, Sakura se sentó en un taburete en la barra de la cocina y abrió el JAPAN TIME el conflicto de medio oriente, Wall Street cerró en alza tras buenos datos de china , había habido otro tiroteo en la

Tokyo , y de la actriz Tsubasa honda* llevaba un kimono. _**Bueno, gracias a Dios, no le va mal , **_dijo sakura casi en voz alta_**. **_Pero en lugar de tener una verdadera conversación con ella misma, como solía hacer, Sakura continuó leyendo. Al final de la primera página un titular llamaba la atención

sobre una redada muy importante contra las drogas en la I-95 justo en el paso al este de Tokyo. Sakura leyó por encima las frases tópicas. Un hombre de Florida había sido asesinado, otro gravemente herido. Se incautó mercancía por valor de tres millones de dólares. La cocaína tenia como destino a Nueva York había sido confiscada y dos oficiales del CRF tokyo amonestados con una licencia administrativa pendientes de una exhaustiva revisión de la autoridad competente. Y entonces el nombre _**Li **_saltó de la página, provocando que

Sakura se atragantara con su mezcla de moka-Kona. _**Mis vacaciones **_recalcó él con indiferencia, eran _**inesperadas**_.

Guau. Lo eran ciertamente. Y Sakura que pensó que "su" viernes había sido una mierda, uf. Todavía sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura se terminó el café, derramó el resto de la cafetera en dos termos de viaje y entonces subió arriba

a vestirse.

**********************************************camb io de escena******************************************** ***************

Shaoran Li miraba a su bonita vecinita salir toda airosa por la

puerta de la cocina, e intentó que no se le secara la boca. Sueños de la Dra. Sakura , extraños sueños, lo habían tenido despierto toda la noche. Él había estado mejor, se daba cuenta, cuando había pensado que era estirada y rica. Esta mañana había cambiado su ceñido vestido negro y sus zapatos de puntera con tacón alto por algún tipo de falda marrón ligera que se arremolinaba sobre sus tobillos con el calor propio de la estación. Y eran justo la clase de tobillos que esperarías que tuviera una psicóloga con la voz rica y

sensual. Unos muy, muy elegantes. Pero para decir la verdad, la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto NO era definitivamente lo que él había esperado. A través de las ondas su voz era en verdad muy sensual pero tremendamente suave también. En estos momentos _**Hablemos de sexo **_era la novedad más candente en las tertulias de la radio. Con su vocabulario de un millón de palabras, ella ofrecía consejos en unos términos directos y sin estupideces que hacían que aquel calvo cabeza hueca del sargento Dr. Phil pareciera un gran viejo retrasado. Y no importaba cuan pervertida fuera la pregunta, la nunca, jamás, perdía la calma. Pero con su vestidito negro, la vecina de Shaoran era solo una chiquilla, con su salvaje melena de rizos castaños y una nariz espolvoreada de pecas. Demonios, no parecía lo bastante mayor ni como para votar. No, peor, parecía una menor con la que sería delito mantener relaciones sexuales. Y Señor que estás en el cielo, pensó Shaoran , verla pasando de la parcela de ella a la suya dando un saltito, era la cosa más bonita que él había visto desde que la gata del viejo Bud Brasham tuvo una camada de gatitos en el asiento del conductor de su Triumph.

Justo en ese momento, Lily la tigresa venía cruzando quedadamente las rejas del porche que bordeaba el fondo abierto de su cobertizo, su pelo naranja brillando con el sol de la mañana. Shaoran se agachó para rascarle el lomo mientras ella se enroscaba alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo. Pero no le quitó la vista de encima a la Dra. Sakura .

"Hey" dijo ella, caminando vacilante rodeando la verja y entrando

en el cobertizo. "Pensé que podría apetecerle una taza de café. Es solo. ¿Le va bien?"

"Me encanta solo" dijo él, mirándole el pelo castaño y buscando algo inteligente que decir. "Gracias"

"¡Oh!" dijo ella dándose cuenta del gato, "¡Está aquí la tigresa Lily!"

"Si, tengo derecho de visita" dijo dándole al gato otra rascadita. "Basham y yo la sacamos de aquella alcantarilla al otro lado de la carretera. Supongo que más bien le dejo tenerla"

La comprensión brilló de repente en los ojos de Sakura, y Shaoran observó de nuevo el verde turquesa que tenían.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Era usted?" dijo señalando con la cabeza el desmantelado Triumph. ¿Ese es el coche? ¿El que Bud llama el gato-móvil?"

Shaoran gruñó. "Sí, pero los gatos son realmente limpios" dijo "No hubo mucho que limpiar".

La tigresa Lily saltó sobre el banco de trabajó y corrió al final del cobertizo, se enroscó sobre un viejo periódico y empezó a lamerse las patas delanteras.

Shaoran dio otro sorbo a su café, luego sacó una llave inglesa de uno de los cajones de un armario grande y rojo de herramientas. "Entonces" dijo, girándose y dándole a la llave inglesa una vuelta entera. "¿Durmió bien? ¿O el pensamiento de mi intervención quirúrgica a su coche le provocó pesadillas?" Sakura se sentó en una destartalada silla apoyada contra la verja y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Dios, no. Ir al taller me provoca pesadillas. Creo que el director de mantenimiento es el anticristo"

Shaoran le dio una vuelta a la llave otra vez y se decidió a lanzarse. "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" dijo "¿Algo personal? Quiero decir, he mirado debajo de su capó y eso, así que creo que somos algo así como conocidos ¿no?"

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, sería lo menos la cuarta vez en su corta relación. "Sí, seguro" dijo "Pregunte".

"¿Cuántos años tiene sakura?"

Sakura frunció los labios. "Mayor de lo que aparento"

Shaoran dejó la llave inglesa y se recostó contra la puerta del Triumph. "Ya sabe, no lo creo"

Sakura suspiró. "Treinta y uno, yendo para los cincuenta" dijo.

"Sí, es lo que pensé" dijo estudiándola.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo para pasar por el colegio y...y lograr tanto?"

Shaoran hizo un gesto expansivo con la mano.

Ella había apretado las manos entre sus rodillas, un gesto de niña pequeña- perdida, si vieses alguna una vez, y los polis _**conocían **_el lenguaje corporal.

"Yo fui una especie de niña prodigio" dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Una qué?" Mierda, se había temido algo así.

"Ya sabe, uno de esos chicos listos, chicos tan listos que son raros ¿vale?, así que me sacaron del instituto y me metieron en la universidad cuando tenía, oh, más o menos quince"

"Uys" dijo shaoran , "¿Y terminó la universidad a, qué, diecisiete? ¿Se graduó con diecinueve?"

"Algo así"

Mientras pensaba en algo más que decir algo parecido a Dios, me encantaría ver como tus tobillos se enganchan sobre mis hombros,que fue lo primero que le vino a la mente - a Shaoran se le cayó el tapón del distribuidor sobre el Volvo. Entonces metódicamente empezó a extraer las bujías, solo las cuatro que funcionaban, la número cinco parecía una castaña asada en una hoguera. Jesucristo o la Dra. Sakura era la peor tacaña del mundo o era más pobre que un ratón de iglesia, y shaoran apostaba por esto último.

"¿Es malo?" dijo en un susurro desde la silla.

Shaoran se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el tapón del radiador."Dulzura, no tengo corazón para decirle lo fatal que está" dijo "Déjeme postergarlo un poco, ¿vale?".

"Seguro", la Dra. sakura empezó a tocarse el pelo, "Entonces,

¿cuántos años tiene usted?" soltó de repente.

Shaoran se enderezó y colocó la última bujía estropeada en el bidón de la basura. "Treinta y seis yendo para setenta da la impresión" dijo justo cuando en la parte baja de la espalda tuvo un tirón "Ouch"

Ella vio como se llevaba la mano al dolor de la espalda. "¿Está

bien?" preguntó saltando de la silla. Eliminó la distancia entre ellos pareciendo bastante preocupada como para ofrecerle un masaje en la espalda.

_**Por favor, por favor, oh Dios, por favor.**_

"No es nada" mintió, "Nada que una buena inmersión en el jacuzzi no arregle"

Y entonces, para su asombro, la Dra. sakura se colocó detrás de él, pero con las manos en sus hombros, y apretó. "¡Caramba!" está tenso dijo, "Necesita relajarse. Y puedo decirle solo con tocarle que necesita un buen masaje"

"Mmm". Shaoran cerró apretadamente los ojos y se preguntó si sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad. "¿Se está ofreciendo Dra. sakura?"

sakura no pareció tomarse la pregunta a mal. Entonces sus pulgares,

Sorprendentemente fuertes, se clavaron profundamente en los músculos de los hombros de él. "Bueno, supongo que _**podría **_", dijo indecisa.

"Sería solo tipo Sueco. Soy una amateur. No puedo hacer un trabajo en profundidad, y realmente es lo que necesita".

"Me gusta tipo Sueco" consiguió decir, los ojos casi cerrados.

_**¡Demonios! Hasta libanés me gustaría, **_pensó. _**Sencillamente no pares.**_

"Dóblese y déjeme ver" pidió, sacándole la camiseta de los

pantalones.

"Dra. sakura, estaba deseando que me lo pidiera" Colocó las manos en la delantera del Volvo y se inclinó hacia delante.

sakura se rió, pero continuó el recorrido por su columna hacia abajo, su toque clínico, sus pequeños pulgares hundiéndose en lugares que él no sabía que tenía. Más abajo. Y más abajo. Y ¡oh Dios! Era tan bueno. Casi orgásmico.

"¡Mierda!" El dolor le sacudió a lo largo de toda la pierna, y shaoran se agitó como un caballo nervioso. "¡Oh, madre santa! ¿Qué ha tocado?"

Sakura estuvo silenciosa durante un minuto, sus caricias suavemente relajándolo.

"Bueno, no soy ortopedista" dijo, su voz no menos ronca, aunque práctica. "Pero tiene una pequeña degeneración en

uno de los discos de aquí abajo ¿verdad?"

shaoran resopló. "Puede" admitió. "Pero me apaño"

La voz de ella sonaba a reprimenda. "¿Cómo se lo hizo?"

"Resulté herido en el ejército" contestó él "Pero lo mantendremos como nuestro pequeño secreto Doc".

Sakura estaba haciendo pequeños, suaves, círculos con la palma de su mano. Dando vueltas y vueltas, a lo largo de toda la cadena de sus costillas. El dolor desapareció, su piel estaba entrando en calor, y cada uno de sus nervios volvía a la vida. Otras cosas estaban a punto de volver a la vida también. Como si hubiese leído su mente,

Sakura paró de repente.

"Lo siento" dijo, bajándole la camiseta de un tirón. "Me temo que no puedo arreglarlo"

"Inténtelo" rogó él con la voz ahogada.

La Dra. sakura parecía que iba a dejar pasar su petición. Caminó a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza.

"Soy psicóloga" dijo, "y profesora de esa materia. No tengo realmente ninguna habilidad en esto, lo sabe"

Se detuvo y le lanzó una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón. "Voy a cogerle cita con un terapeuta neuromuscular que conozco"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro..."

"¿Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo?", preguntó con voz

seductora.

"Diablos, si"

"Entonces sencillamente va a adorar a Eriol" sakura le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Créame , él es mucho mejor que yo".

"Shaoran " dijo con voz rasposa, metiéndose la camiseta por dentro."Las mujeres que me sacan la ropa, aunque sea parcialmente, tienen que llamarme shaoran. Es una manía mía".

sakurale sonrió de nuevo. "De acuerdo shaoran ", dijo, como si fuese la primera vez que intentaba decir esa palabra.

Lentamente regresó a la silla, la falda de algodón marrón

agitándose sobre sus tobillos. Era una de aquellas faldas informales, combinada con una camiseta tipo campestre y un par de zuecos, como los de aquellos obesos sin estilo que podías ver comprando en el super de comida sana en la Colina de la Capilla. Pero sakura no era una persona sin estilo, incluso con semejante atuendo. Y era una de las pocas mujeres que incluso con treinta libras más todavía estaría sexy.

_**Jesucristo. **_Si que le había dado fuerte.

sakura continuó mirando a Shaoran li mientras regresaba la silla. Estaba flirteando con ella, pensó. ¿O más bien bromeando? Hoy no parecía estar de malas en absoluto. Y a ella le gustaba, se dio cuenta sakura .Li no parecía muy complicado, pero tampoco superficial. Había una nítida honestidad reflectada en su cara que la complacía. Era un cambio refrescante frente a los tipos académicos que normalmente la rodeaban. Y él ciertamente era más... bueno,

más masculino. Justo ahora, parecía algún tipo de animal enjaulado merodeando alrededor del estrecho cobertizo, como si fuese demasiado para él el contenerse. Con su ajustada camiseta, parecía una versión de bradley cooper ese sexy actor de Hangover - si a aquel tipo talves con la piel mas bronceada una mandíbula fuerte, barbilla cuadrada y para coronar esto, tenía unos ojos color ambar con una mirada seductora para morirte. Li llevaba unos vaqueros que se le ceñían a lo que parecía un precioso y prieto culo, la tela se veía gastada en la bragueta y las rodilleras. Sip, el hombre iba realmente armado - y con algo más excitante que un arma cargada, apostaría ella. Dándole un último vistazo a su ceñido culo, sakura se enroscó la falda cuidadosamente alrededor de sus piernas y se sentó en la silla.

"Entonces shaoran", dijo muy lentamente "Supe que le disparaste a alguien ayer".

Li se giró hacia su armario de herramientas, abrió un cajón y

lanzó una llave inglesa al interior haciendo ruido. "Si"

sakura esperó, pero Li no dijo nada más. "Ya veo" respondió

ella. "Eso debería hacer que los hombros de un hombre se tensaran un poco ¿no?"

"Si, supongo".

Sakura dudó."Debe haber sido una experiencia emocionalmente difícil, también. ¿Quieres...bueno, quieres hablar de ello?"Li se giró lentamente del armario de herramientas,limpiándose las manos con un trapo. "Ninguna dificultad con eso Doc", dijo. "El bastardo tenía un cuchillo contra la vena carótida de mi compañero. Y no, no quiero hablar de ello".

Sakura lo estudió. "Pero quizás deberías", sugirió. "Puede ser como un purgante"

"Ex-lax es un purgante", dijo. "Eso no significa que yo necesite una dosis. Además no es un trueque de mierda lo que vamos a tener Doc".

"¿Trueque?", preguntó Delia.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".Li sonrió pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. "Oh, ya sabes, yo arreglo tu coche, tú me traes una cesta o... ¿me psicoanalizas?", dijo. "Quiero decir, si reconsideraras lo de hacerme el masaje lo aceptaría. Pero me cago en la terapia Doc. Dispararle a la gente si es necesario - es por lo que me pagan."

"Oh" dijo ella suavemente, "Ya veo".

"Bien" dijo él doblándose de nuevo sobre el motor. "Porque creo que ya es suficiente charla sobre el trabajo. Veamos cariño, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que cambiaste la correa de distribución?"

Sakura quería discutir, pero se dio cuenta que no sería de sabios. "Nunca he sabido lo que era una correa de distribución", admitió.

Li se metió más profundamente en el interior del Volvo y le

dio un buen tirón a algo. "Mierda" murmuró.

Sakura suspiró. "¿Muy mal?", pidió que le dijera. "Venga, soy una chica mayor, puedo con ello".

Con los brazos abarcando el ancho del compartimiento del motor Li giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Puedes cariño?",

preguntó. "Es bueno saberlo".

"Se serio"

"Oh, esto es serio", admitió. "Tu mecánico tenía razón. Necesita una puesta a punto. Y tienes la junta de un cabezal que pierde gasolina más rápido que Trent Lott. Además, todas las correas están a punto de chirriar, deshilacharse o sencillamente partirse. También

parece que la bomba del agua gotea, y tienes rotos dos soportes del motor probablemente porque las cosas dañadas has estado haciéndolo vibrar bruscamente hasta que se han roto Y no hablemos del tubo de escape."

sakura sintió que se marchitaba interiormente. "Suena terminal"

"Nanay", animó Li . "Debería haber suficiente trabajo para mantener a un manazas como yo apartado de los problemas durante...oh...más o menos dos semanas".

"Pero necesitarás correas y piezas y...y cosas", agregó ella. "Será caro ¿no?"

Li sacudió la cabeza. "Mucho trabajo, pero no tan caro a

menos que necesites una bomba de agua. Eso te llevaría unos 80 verdes. El resto, todo al completo, quizás ¿dos cincuenta?"

"Oh", el alivió la inundó. "Eso estaría bien"

Con movimientos fáciles, y con soltura, Li cruzó el cobertizo

y apoyó una cadera en un taburete alto al lado del banco de trabajo.

"Aún así, deberías pensar en algo a largo plazo ya, Doc" advirtió, tomando un sorbo de café.

"Necesitas un coche nuevo. Puedes aguantarlo a malas penas otro año quizás. Pero no más"

"Seguro. Lo sé. Estoy mirando"

Él bebió más café, los músculos de su cuello trabajando, arriba y abajo. "Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo has estado conduciendo este P.S.O. ?" preguntó.

"¿P.S.O.?"

Li movió la cabeza incrédulamente. "No importa. ¿Cuánto

tiempo?".

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Lo compré de segunda mano

después de graduarme".

Li abrió los brazos a lo ancho. "Entonces ha llegado la hora

de comprarte un fantástico coche Dra. Sakura ", canturreó

suavemente. "Ahora excava en los ocultos secretos de tu cerebro y dile al bueno de San Shaoran . ¿Qué consigue que te aceleres, mecánicamente hablando?". Le guiñó un ojo otra vez.

A sakura se le calentó la cara, y no del café. "Oh, no lo sé"

"Hey, ¡vamos! Todo el mundo tiene un coche de ensueño"

Sakura cerró los ojos. "Un S80 entonces", susurró, sintiéndose como una niña en el regazo de Santa Claus. "Uno negro - turbo, con elegantes tapacubos."

Li se rió a carcajadas, y sakura abrió los ojos. "¿Estás de

broma verdad?" dijo. "Tu coche de fantasía es ¿otro Volvo? ¿Un sedan 4 puertas?"

"¡Pero piensa en lo seguro que es!"

Shaoran la miró con escepticismo por encima de su taza termo de café.

"Y, ¿por qué será Dra. Sakura que tengo la clara impresión de que ya ha habido demasiada seguridad en tu vida?"

"Me gustan los Volvo", insistió ella. "Me gusta sentirme segura. Lo tengo decidido. Hablemos de otra cosa."

"De acuerdo. Empecemos de nuevo." Consintió. "Entonces Dra. sakura... ¿no tienes novio?". Él la miró con aire un poco de culpabilidad, mientras la cara de ella se sonrojaba deliciosamente, de nuevo.

"¿Novio?", dijo con una risa. "Eso suena... extraño. No creo haber tenido novio desde mis días de estudiante".

Shaoran soltó la herramienta. "Dra. Sakura no eres en absoluto lo que yo esperaba", dijo, repentinamente, decidió ir a por todas. "¿Cuántos novios tuviste en la facultad de todas formas?. No pongámoslo así ¿cuántas relaciones tuviste antes de casarte con ese gilipollas marido tuyo? Y sé que es un gilipollas porque Basham me lo dijo."-

"Bueno, yo era una gran estudiante", protestó. "Tenía otras

prioridades".

Shaoran se acercó un paso. "¿Cuántos?"

Sakura parpadeó. No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero cuatro, cinco quizás."

Una ligera sonrisa curvó la boca de shaoran . "Sip, quizás, pero no te acostaste con ninguno de ellos, ¿verdad?"

Sakura se indignó de verdad. "Bien no era precisamente virgen cuando me casé, si es lo que estás insinuando".

Él se rió. "Dulzura, hay muchas clases de vírgenes"

"Bueno ¡pues yo tenía experiencia!", dijo ella. "La suficiente, en cualquier caso".

Lógicamente sakura sabía que decía la verdad. Pero su experiencia no evitó que su marido la dejara ¿no?. A veces se sentía como una farsante.

Ella bajó la mirada y se giró de nuevo. Shaoran deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla suavemente y le giró la cara hacia él. "Y ellos fueron tipos muy, muy afortunados Dra. Sakura ", dijo suavizando el tono. "Pero algo me dice que tú no lo ves así".

Sakura parpadeó de nuevo, sintiéndose de repente al borde del llanto.

"Bueno sargento Li , ya sabes lo que se dice", dijo

Bruscamente. "Aquello que puedas, hazlo. Y lo que no puedas, enséñalo".

Como respuesta shaoran Li apoyó sus bien musculados brazos

en la verja del porche, aprisionando los hombros de ella en medio.

"Entonces enséñame algo Dra. sakura", susurró, su boca cerniéndose sobre la de ella.

Sakura notó que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y su aliento se aceleraba. Y entonces sus labios se fundieron con los de ella, cálidos y maleables. Él inclinó su boca y mordisqueó, instándola a devolverle el beso. Ella lo hizo, girando la cara completamente hacia él. Suavemente él acarició la comisura de sus labios con la lengua, pero no fue más allá. Era un beso de una ternura exquisita, y a ella le impactó que un hombre tan grande y rudo pudiera ser tan gentil. Cuando se separó, levantó la boca a penas una pulgada, rozándole

con los labios la mejilla, bajo el ojo derecho. "¿Sabes cual creo que es el problema?"

"Que no hice un estudio previo", dijo sakura . "Pero continúa,

aprovecha la oportunidad".

Shaoran se rió suavemente. "Creo que tu ex era un imbécil, y probablemente nada bueno en la cama", dijo. "Y antes de eso, no creo que hayas estado con un hombre con la suficiente experiencia como para apreciarte y corresponderte con un apropiado homenaje a tus muchas excelentes cualidades"

sakura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Ya hay una teoría sobre eso"

"Podría ser correcta también", dijo shaoran , todavía inclinado sobre ella.

"Ahora, no estoy diciendo que tus libros de texto no tengan

conocimientos de primera, porque yo soy un oyente habitual Doc, y tú eres una experta en la materia. Pero de vez en cuando hasta los más profesionales necesitan un poco de experiencia de primera mano ¿no?"

sakura cerró los ojos, se estremeció, se dio la vuelta en la silla, y apoyó la cabeza contra la verja del porche. "¡Oh, Dios, todos los chicos del sur tenéis tanta experiencia!" dijo, "¿Por qué tengo la sensación que la reparación del coche me va a costar mucho más que doscientos cincuenta verdes?"

Pudo ver el destello de su irritación. "Mira dulzura, lo que te estoy proponiendo ahora no tiene nada que ver con tu coche", dijo ásperamente, apartando su cuerpo de ella. "Lo arreglaré, y con mucho gusto. Pero lo que _**quiero **_es llevarte a la cama" Sakura aguantó la respiración y su estómago se encogió.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?", la exasperación estrangulaba su voz. "Porque eres endiabladamente preciosa, por eso. Y porque esa vestimenta que llevas, tipo ecologista, hace saltar chispas de todas mis bujías por razones que no puedo ni comenzar a explicar. Y porque francamente Dra. sakura, das la sensación de una mujer sobrecargada de trabajo y problemas que necesita enviar el sentido común a la mierda"

Sakura se levantó de un salto. "Por qué, yo nunca"

"Cielo me temo que podría ser verdad"

Sakura le puso un dedo en el centro del pecho. "shaoran li eres un hombre muy arrogante". " A penas me conoces"

"Sí, y hay cierto atractivo en eso ¿no?"

"¿En sexo casual casi anónimo?", sakura se giró. "No lo creo"

"Oh si, lo haces". Shaoran puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"Casi puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos. Has encontrado la posibilidad de tener sexo salvaje, alucinante, de ese de hincar las uñas, de átame y darme una zurra, con un hombre al que con apenas nada lo excitas. Y cariño, me parece a mí que tu vida podría definitivamente usar esto como un botón de arranque".

"¿Quieres parar, por favor, de expresarte en términos mecánicos?", pidió sakura . "Y mientras estamos en el tema, lo de darte una zurra-"

"Vale", concedió. "Nada de zurras"

Pero sakura no había terminado. "Además, ¿tienes idea de lo que hablas? No. No en cuanto a lo que tiene relación conmigo, **no lo** _**sabes. **_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto de todas formas? Nos conocimos hace solo dos días. No sabes nada sobre mis amantes. Sobre mi vida sexual. No sabes nada sobre mí, o sobre mi matrimonio, o lo bueno que era yukito o no en la cama -"

"Cariño", gruñó shaoran "Le pusieron yukito . Eso ya fue un duro golpe en su contra desde el principio"

Sakura se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró incrédulamente.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó, "Quiero decir de verdad, ¿Y donde ligas con ese rollito del típico buen chico tuyo? Estaría loca si tuviera sexo con un hombre al que no conozco".

Shaoran sonrió, le hizo una distinguida reverencia, sacó dos delgadas carteras de piel de sus bolsillos delanteros y abrió la primera con el pulgar. Una insignia metálica brilló con el sol de la mañana. "Sargento shaoran li a su servicio señora", dijo con su voz más melosa.

Ella miró la foto de su CFR , y luego la cartera. "¿Y?"

"Soy el ultimo de cinco niñas, nacido en una familia respetable, y he crecido en una agradable y pequeña ciudad pobre al sur de China. Mi madre está muerta, pero cualquiera de mis cuatro hermanas te dará elogiosas referencias sobre mí. Los números de teléfono están en la cartera, sírvete. Soy un buen chico Bautista a quien echaron de U. S. J. T . Fui ROTC graduado con honores, y me incorporé al ejército, donde permanecí hasta que me pidieron que ingresara en el CFR. No estoy casado, ni divorciado, y no golpeo a las mujeres, perros o niños. No uso drogas y no fumo, y raramente me emborracho. No tengo el sida ni la gonorrea, ni siquiera un resfriado en estos momentos. Así que Dra. Sakura ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo ahora?"

Señor ayúdame, pensó ella. Era tan ridículo, sakura explotó de risa.

"¡Esto es de locos!"

"¿De locos?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el fondo del jardín.

"Mira, ayer yo era simplemente una aburrida profesora de amables maneras con un cacharro por coche y una preciosa hilera de árboles en mi jardín trasero", dijo. "Y ahora estoy atrapada en alguna especia de quinta dimensión llena de gatos, sillas desvencijadas, coches antiguos, y tipos macizos que llevan sus vaqueros de un modo demasiado ajustado como para hacerme sentir cómoda, y todo este estrambótico escenario con esa extraña canción de beastie boy

sonando de fondo."

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué extraña canción de beastie boy?", preguntó. "Y no me digas la de " intergalactic" sakura o te juro por Dios que de verdad _**no **_te arreglaré el coche."

Sakura hipó. "No, FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT ..."

Shaoran gruñó. "Dulzura, la mayoría de las canciones de beastie boy van acerca de fiestas y otras cosas si pones suficiente atención".

Sakura se rió de nuevo, casi histérica, entonces medio salmodiando, medio cantando:

Podríamos invitar a todos

nuestros amigos y comer...

-torta con gaseosa.

-Sí.

Espero que no venga

gente mala.

Patéala.

Te despiertas tarde para ir

al colegio y no quieres ir.

Le pides por favor a tu madre

pero ella te dice que no.

Te perdiste dos clases

y entregaste los deberes.

Pero tu maestra predica en

clase como si fueras un patán.

Debes pelear...

por tu derecho...

a divertirte.

Shaoran estaba estupefacto. Sakura había hecho una buena imitación de beastie boy , debía admitirlo. Pero todavía estaba cabreado como el demonio. "Cariño", dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Yo puedo ser un montón de cosas, pero tonto no. Y siento tener que decírtelo pero todos esos títulos, que probablemente llenan la pared de tu oficina en cualquier parte, no pueden decirte una mierda sobre la vida real- y menos pueden decirte nada sobre buen sexo".

"Oh espera. ¡Lo tengo!". Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se metió las manos entre el pelo. "Esto es como una clase de desafío para ti ¿no?. Ya sabes, algo así como 'Me lo hice con la Dra. Sakura '

¿o algún tipo de fanfarronada así?"

Suavemente shaoran maldijo, la palabra j...esta vez, y se encaminó a la caja de herramientas.

"De acuerdo cielo, eso es", dijo sacando un cajón y hurgando en busca de su llave inglesa. "Me disculpo sinceramente si te he insultado. Ahora voy a ver como me las arreglo para arrastrarme bajo el Volvo y vaciar el cárter. Y no estaré muy presentable cuando termine. Así que, si me disculpas, te estaré verdaderamente agradecido".

Oyó crujir la silla de mimbre al levantarse ella. Pero le impactó sentir su mano fría tocarle el hombro. "shaoran , yo..."

Shaoran decidió ponérselo fácil. Había sido un loco al lanzarse tan directamente de todas formas. Se giró, forzándola a dejar caer la mano. "Mira sakura , estaba solo bromeando", dijo. "Era solo un flirteo- uno caliente- lo estaba disfrutando y se me ha ido de las manos. Lo que es fácil porque tú eres preciosa y lista lo que no es muy fácil de encontrar en la misma mujer, ya sabes".

La mirada de sakura se posó en el viejo Triumph. "Gracias, lo

imagino".

Shaoran forzó su mejor y más amable sonrisa. "Ahora, sinceramente cariño, tengo que quitar ese filtro de aceite", dijo. "Así que vete a casa ¿vale?. Gracias por el café"

Sakura se frotaba los brazos arriba y abajo como si tuviera frío, pero Shaoran sabía que no era eso. "¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?"

Shaoran se rió y desenganchó la banqueta del gancho de la pared. "No me importaba ayer", dijo. "Y nada ha cambiado. Disculpa por haberte besado."

Sakura sonrió y empezó a salir. "Bueno, yo soy culpable también". Admitió, parándose a pasar la mano sobre el lomo de Lily, la tigresa. "De todas formas, dime si necesitas que compre correas o piezas o- o lo que sea ¿vale?"

"Si, seguro", dijo, "y ¿sakura ?"

Ella se volvió con expresión expectante. "¿Si?"

Shaoran le dio la vuelta a la banqueta con la punta de su bota. "Podría necesitar el esquema de esta caja de fusibles", dijo. "He mirado en la guantera y _**nada. **_¿Tienes el manual del usuario?".

Sakura se mordió el labio. "Solía estar ahí pero probablemente yukito lo archivó", dijo. "Lo archivaba todo, incluso las pequeñas tarjetas

de garantía que venían con las tostadoras. Pero lo encontraré. Lo buscaré esta tarde".

Shaoran la observó fijamente durante un momento. "Estupendo", dijo.

"Pero deja que te mencione un par de cosas antes de que te vayas.

¿sakura ? _**El manual de instrucciones debe ir en la guantera**_. Así que no dejes a un tonto del culo como yukito decirte otra cosa sobre nada."

"Buena advertencia, pero hubiera sido de mucha más ayuda hace cinco años", sonrío burlonamente. "Y, ¿cuál es la otra cosa?" Esa sonrisa lo alcanzó. Shaoran tragó con dificultad. "La otra cosa es que dejaré de trabajar al ponerse el sol", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el porche trasero. "Entonces voy a hacer unos largos en la piscina hasta que se haga de noche. Y después me meteré en el jacuzzi. Desnudo,sakura . Así que, si de alguna manera, cambias de opinión en cuanto a liarte conmigo- o incluso si solo te apetece un chapuzón - estate segura de que serás bienvenida. A parte de eso te agradecería que no enciendas tus farolas por la noche. Siendo

que ya no están los pinos y eso, Bud Basham podría no apreciar la vista".

Sakura sonrió y se volvió para irse. "Lo recordaré", dijo, entonces se paró otra vez. "Oh, y ¿shaoran ? Es solo curiosidad..."

"¿Si?"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Si no fumas", dijo. "¿Qué es esa bolsa grande y plateada que asoma por el bolsillo de atrás de

tus vaqueros?"

shaoran se quedó en blanco durante un momento, entonces se acordó. "Oh, ya", dijo, sacándola de su bolsillo. "Debe de ser el enorme condón que llevo a mano en caso de que tenga suerte. ¿Quieres verlo?"

sakura dudó. "En serio shaoran "

Lily la tigresa también parecía curiosa. Se plantó sobre el banco de trabajo y miraba fijamente el trasero de shaoran .

"¿En serio?", shaoran abrió el paquete. "Cosas para gatos. Control de sarro al salmón. ¿Quieres uno?"

* * *

Ok ok hola como estas mis estimad lectores y lectoras me complazco en darles otro capítulo.

Tratare de subirlos todos los martes todo depende del tiempo y del espacio que me deje la universidad bueno prosigamos

Las iniciales que vieron el grupo de esta noche se los diré a continuación

U.S.J.T universidad shanghai jiao tong

ROTC = Reserve Officer Training Corps (Reserva de Cuerpos Especiales de Entrenamiento del ejército)

El grupo son los beastie boy ahí tiene dos canciones muy buenas .INTERGALACTIC y FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT

TSUBASA HONDA es una modelo japonesa si quieren leer más de ella se pueden ir a su buscados de google escriben su nombre y la buscan

Si se me paso algo importante que no saben que es me pueden escribir o búscame en mi Facebook aparezco como el nombre de Sol Tapia

Como leemos muestro querido sargento shaoran es un pervertido de lo peor vamos a ver si sakurita cae en las redes de shaoran li O sakura le dará la zurra de sus sueños a shaoran *w* ….

Ah importante si me equivoco en algún nombre discúlpenme hago la adaptación ya entrada la noche y como saben las personas que se trasnochan como yo cuando estás cansado o cansada la vista se te pone borrosa y se te pasa algún detalle que cambiar espero este no sea el caso y vallan acorde los nombres


End file.
